The House Of Black and White Bata testing
by Twisted Novelist
Summary: First storry of Harry harem, there is no beta reader for this and will ave lots of errors. my dilexia will see to that, however i am in the proses of getting it beta read and corected. please bear in mind. Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I always wanted to write a story on harry but never thought what. After reading The Accidental Bound I came too thought about this story. It will be rated for adults only seeing as harry is going to have a lot of fun. It will have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Wesley, and Harry's Friends. There are also a few made up characters for the simple reason of altering the story harry will have to walk.

Chapter One: A Sorting And Answering

Harry Potter is a simple boy when you first look at him, his dark brown hair and those green eyes. You would think that he was the sweetest 11 year old boy for miles. What you wouldn't expect from the potter boy was that he had gotten a letter from a magical school called Hogwarts, that nice young boy was a young wizard and was going to school and was finally free from the grasp of his aunt and uncle.

Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts when his new pet owl Hedwig, came to him with a most menacing black envelope. The envelope was sealed with a crest of two snakes twisting in the background of it; the crest showed noting but a pattern. Under the seal were some white words saying DO NOT SHOW THIS TO ANY ONE . You could see the curiosity in his eyes as he read words. Hagrid had left him to find a platform that in his mind did not exist, a platform 9 ¾. He stuffed the envelope in his coat and took off.

As Harry walked between platforms 9 and 10, pacing back and forth, he eventually got tired and leaned against a wall, but harry kept backing up and found himself starring at a brick wall soon after. Questioning what had just happened he turned around and saw a sign that said platform 9 ¾. Not really questioning what had happened, he got on a train labeled Hogwarts express. After finding an empty compartment he sat down and pulled out that letter from earlier. At first he didn't know just how to open the letter, he tried to rip it open, stared at it, he even smashed it against the ground, but nothing worked. Eventually he thought it might be a magic seal and tappet it with his wand.

The envelope opened to reveal a parchment and a scroll. The parchment read READ ME FIRST, so harry did putting the scroll off to his side.

Dear Mr. Potter

As I'm glad that you are now arriving at Hogwarts, I would like to officially warn you that not everything is what it seems to be there. Hogwarts is a school of magic and mystery so don't be surprised when something happens. You know you are a wizard now and that your life will change from now on, however that does not mean that you need to live with those horrid muggles you call family. There for if you don't like your living condition I have given you a way out. Harry in the state of Britain you have no legal guardian and with this I am willing to adopt you but to be safe and to know you want out of this life I have given you the scroll contains magical adoption.

Unlike what most people think, the magical government and the muggle government work hand in hand. Even at the fact that magic and technology cannot exists in the same place, we have managed to keep the balance within the two. And with this I would propose the adoption of Harry Potter to the Magical Government, who in return will tell the British government so they may update their records.

It would be an honor if you could come and live with my family Mr. Potter as there are many things I would like to teach you. But I can't tell you in this letter just in case it might fall into the wrong hands.

With that I leave the diction in your hands.

You're Friend

Andreas Black

Harry was so intense on the letter that he didn't know there was a girl at the door. When she opened the door harry scrambled to hide everything. "Sorry, did you want to sit alone?" said the girl, her hair curled and here brown eyes staring at harry. "No come on in, I think I need the company for now. It's my first time at Hogwarts." Hay said a little quickly "well you're not the only one… sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Granger, and yours?" she said as she toke a seat on the opposite side of him "my name is Harry, Harry Potter, it's nice to meat you. Have you grown up with magic or is this new for you as well?" harry stuck his hand out glad to find someone to talk to. "I was raised with my mother and father but there not magical wizards, in fact there dentists, you?" "Oh! My parents died when I was young, my aunt and uncle raised me" harry started to trail off when he thought about that letter sitting in his bag.

The conversation had gone on all the way to Hogwarts, stopping briefly as the snack tray came buy, harry wanting to try it all bought the entire candy tray. After they got off the train, harry had spotted Hagrid standing with a lantern in hand and gathering all the first years near him. "Hagrid! Where to now?" harry running with Herminie fast on his heel strait to Hagrid. "Well there you are 'Arry, I think that be everyone, come on now, follow me, first years to the boats." After walking for a short time they got to a lake where there were several boats, Harry and Hermione got in one and noticed a very shy red headed boy tiring to figure out what boat to take when Hermione called out to him "hay you can come in ours" the boy light up with excitement and jumped in.

The boats moved slowly across the lake on its own, harry talked with the boy and found out he was what is called a pure blood and his name was Ron Wesley. After getting out of the boat the group was handed off to a woman who looked to be in her 50's, "Why Ello there Miss. McGonagall, these are the new ones." Hagrid had bowed formally. "Very good Hagrid, I have them from here, go and take your place." She waved him by and looked at the students. "I want to lay down some rules for you new students, I'm not happy with recent events so don't make me angry. Not that is out of the way I expect you to behave considering that first impressions are most important." She then turned and signaled for her to be fallowed as she walked up the stairs.

"You will notice a coat rack to your right, it contains black cloaks, you will put one on, and it's one of the respect things you will learn about here at Hogwarts." She led them to a stair case and walked up the stairs to a set of double doors, the lady talking the entire time. "Now you will all wait here until we signal for you to come up. This part is called the sorting so be on your best behavior." She left threw the double door and not a second latter a boy with greased blond hair had jumped out and stuck his hand out in front of harry "so it's true the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts this year, I'm Draco Malfoy and I would like to show you what the true wizarding world is all about. No doubt this low level wizard has lied to you and to think a mud blood to your other side doesn't help appearance Harry" his voice was that of selfish snot nosed part. "I'm sorry but I think your mistaken, you act as if I care what people think of me, I would like to get to know you but if you're going to treat those I call my friends then I'm going to have to refuse your offer." The entire crowd cheered as harry had practically insulted Draco in front of everyone.

Not soon after the insult the double doors swung open and a voice had beaconed the children to come in. as the kids walked forward, Draco had made it look as if he was leading this march. They stopped in front of a table that held the adults of this school. And in the middle was a man who looked really old and mysterious. "Now for the sorting hat, if you would come up here and sit on the chair as we place this hat on your head." After a lot of nods from Miss. McGonagall's question "then to start, Draco Malfoy" as the boy prated up to the chair and sat down the hat was placed on his head. 'Very interesting, your of the house of black and yet… are you positive you want slitherin? There is great promise in your future for Gryffindor?' a voice inside the boys head had alarmed him from what the hat said. Of course I want slitherin; my family depends on me gaining the title heir to slitheren. He thought hard and hat did not refuse his request and to the entire crowd said "slitherin" as the boy hoped from the chair his robes changed to green and silver, and the house logo appeared on his cloak.

Several students before the next name was called, "Hermione Granger" who without a second thought was put into Gryffindor. Then Ron Wesley was called up and was sorted into Gryffindor shortly after, and then it was Harry's turn and he walked up slowly as murmur broke out threw the hall. In his head he heard the hat talk to him. 'well, now don't we have a twisted future here, what do you think harry?' harry didn't know what to think but thought he would like to be with his friends ' that is a good idea but in your head here you would do well in slitherin considering the parsaltoung. But it's your choice' and out loud the voice said "Gryffindor" and harry was happy to see his new friends waiting for him there.

After the sorting was done the food magically appeared in front of them on the table. After the food they were escorted by a prefect called Percy, Rod said it was his older brother. Percy let them pick their rooms and told them that "there is no such thing as changing rooms so pick wisely." Harry and Ron bolted off and found a room together where they crashed for the night. Harry had waited for Ron to fall asleep and pulled out the letter and scroll. He unrolled the scroll and then began reading it; it seemed to do exactly what the letter said it would. After rolling it up he began to write a letter.

Dear, Andreas Black

I have gotten your letter but there is some information that you must give me before I make the dissection to sign this form. I would like to know how you know me. Where you are from? And why should I be adopted by you?

Signed

Harry Potter

Not being good at writing he made it short. He had put it in an envelope and attached it to Hedwig's leg, he gave her a snack and told her "Hedwig, I need you to deliver this to the man that gave you that black letter. If you deliver I will get some meat for you tomorrow." The owl seemed to be very happy to hear this and flew out the window harry had opened for her.

Harry fell asleep and had a dream about him learning a hunting spell when his deep stopped and a man in a chair had appeared in a room full of books. Hedwig was sitting on the arm of the chair, the man was petting Hedwig and turned the chair to see harry. "Harry, I'm Andreas Black, and I'm here about your letter. Yes this is magic, it's called a dream invasion and most of the time it lets me link with someone while they are dreaming. Harry I want to answer your questions so let's start with where I'm from. I know you because my older brother Serius was to adopt when your parents died but being in Azkaban as stopped him from doing so, so I contacted you by owl hoping you would not mind if I take care of you in his place. I'm still in Britain, and I have no reason on why you should let me adopt you other than we both know your aunt and uncles please is not for you." Harry looked at him and had decided that he could get away from the dursly and live in a family that could teach him about this new magical world. "Ok, say I want this to happen, what I do with the scroll after I sign it?" he told Andreas "you could send it to your friend Ron's Father; he works for the ministry of magic." "How do you know I was friends with Ron?" "There little that can be hidden from me, plus I have some eyes and ears in Hogwarts." Harry woke up sitting bolt upright and scaring Ron who had just set his feet on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**The House of Black and White**

Chapter Two: Upholding the house of black

Ron was just waking up from a dream of being a Quidditch star when harry sprang from the bed. "Merlin's Beard! What's the bloody matter with you?" Ron spat out when the shock was over.

"Sorry Ron, but I think…" slowing down in speech and picking back up after his thought had kicked back in "I think I'm going to have to talk with your dad." Harry quickly got out of bead and dressed in a fast manner.

After a lot of running around (and not to mention wrong turns) both of the boys had found themselves in the dining hall for breakfast. "There you are what took you so long" Hermione spoke to them both as they sat down and tried getting some food before they had to go.

"Harry was having a nightmare last night and almost scared me when he woke up" Ron said, leaving out all the wrong turns he had lead them down.

Harry was used to this treatment with Dudley, after all getting blamed for everything was kind of second hand to him. "Sorry, though it wasn't a nightmare but more of a dream I wish could come true." Harry said not positive if they where even listing to him.

"So what was your dream about harry?" Hermione seemed to take in interest in what harry said. Harry indulged her curiosity "well I was in some ones house and they offered for me to come and live with them." Leaving out parts about the durslys.

Hermione had cringed her eyebrows and look at harry with a questioning look but decided not to say anything. After some of the classes (and the big being late for transfiguration class) lunch time had finally come and harry had decided to fill out the scroll that was delivered to him.

After righting his name in a lot of the blank spaces that was highlighted for him. He packaged the scroll in a special envelope handed to him by one of the seventh year students. He then wrote the address of Ron's Father's Workplace on it and attached it to a very happy Hedwig who was chewing down on some ham.

Finish the rest of the day without much hassle he decided to spend the rest of the day in the homeroom. He pulled out a diary and started jotting down bits of information he thought would be use full in the coming years.

After a week of studding and hanging out with his friends, McGonagall had asked to speak with harry alone. She had escorted him to the headmaster's office where Dumbledore and Andreas Black were waiting on them.

"Harry, so it has come to my attention that Mr. Black here has adopted you. May I ask why you have agreed to be his Adopted son?" Dumbledore was asking Harry. "Well Headmaster, I never liked living with the durslys and was hoping that Andreas Black could help raise me from the abuse that I endured." Harry almost sounded like he was in pain.

"If I may headmaster" Black had interjected "it was that fact that the muggle family in question treated harry less than a house elf and I think that, since my brother serious was to be his god father, who in his absence I should raise harry. This would allow the boy to know of Families in the magical world."

"As it may be, I cannot change the fact of what this document will do. I will need to visit your house Andreas and put up protection wards as you know full well, and Mr. Potter here will need to have a long discussion with me for when he gets into learning about family lines."

"That would be fine with me Dumbledore. So I will expect him to be home for winter break, and I will see then as well harry." Andreas was cool and calm, almost as if he had held disruptions with Dumbledore before.

As Andreas turned to leave harry noticed a Rapier hanging from Andreas's belt. Finding this odd harry just stood there. Dumbledore had sat down and waved harry closer. "Harry, I want you to know that if you had come to me and told me sooner I would have moved you to a new family."

Harry looked puzzled "you say it like it's your fault that I was there?" "And in many ways it is Harry, you see on the night your parents died I had to find a place for you to grow up in."

"At first I was going to hand you to Serious Black but he was arrested for the murder of your parents. So the only logical please I could think have been your aunt and uncles." Dumbledore twirled his thumbs and look at his desk.

"but Dumbledore, how where you to know what was going on, y aim pretty angry with the fact that I was not told of this option, but you didn't even know so how could I be angry with that?" harry was trying to make the old man feel better.

"Harry there is one other thing that you should know" Dumbledore was looking harry in the eyes "there is a prophesy about you harry but I think now is not the time to tell you. I was waiting tell you got older so you could better understand the magical world. But when you turn thirteen I will show you the prophesy."

Harry didn't like that at all and made a scrunched up face. After thinking about it for a while he thought it was because he could not understand the prophesy at his current age. The rest of the day had gone as usual. Not a problem in sight that was until he got back to the home room and Hermione was going at it with Ron.

It would seem that they were arguing on the intellectual level of Ron and how he could never understand what a woman is feeling. Harry ducked out of this one thinking that he would get in the way. It ended with Hermione stomping up the stairs and Ron sitting in a couch exhausted.

The days never really got better between the two. Harry had tried to defend both of them equally but every time he took Ron's side, Hermione had yelled at harry to stay out of this. Finally harry decided that Ron was acting like a prat half the time and settled with Hermione's side.

The winter was coming and Halloween was around the corner, harry was existed to finally be able to celebrate a holyday for the first time. McGonagall had escorted Harry to her office where Andreas was waiting for him. "I will leave you to discuss amongst your selves." McGonagall had said right before she shut the door.

"Harry, I wanted to give this to you because I couldn't fit it in the letter with the other scroll." He pulled out what looked like a large scroll with the words HOUSE OF BLACK writhen in what looked to be blood. "Why does it look to be written in blood Andreas?" harry asked almost afraid "well this is written in blood because it was writhen over a hundred thousand years ago. It's an ear loom for the house of black.

Harry took it with question in his heart, part of him wanted to know all of what the scroll could do for him and the other half had warned him to stay as far away from it as possible. "what does this contain?" harry still questioning his motives "it contains all the family spells, any spell made by a black and any spell the black family thinks is important."

"Now I want you to be careful with this scroll harry because it's very powerful and any magic found in this book should not be given to any branch family. That includes Draco Malfoy" Andreas was pleased that the boy showed promise in his eyes.

"What? I'm related to Draco Malfoy?" Harry could not believe his ears. "Yes, as a matter of fact you are now of the head family and he is a branch family which means you have rule of his actions if you become active in the house of black." Andreas was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"And how do I become active, because there is a lot I want Malfoy to stop doing here." Harry adding the last part in a rush off emotion. "That's simple" Andreas pulled out a ring box and handed it to harry "when you where this you are swearing to uphold all of the house of black"

Harry was worried he would want to know the rules are "Andreas, just a question but what are the rules for the house of black?" Andreas had pulled out a thick book and handed it to harry it also had the crest from the letter he got from Hedwig. "This will answer most of your questions harry, now I must be going I have a lot to do"

After his step father leaving him and escorted back to class harry read the rules of black and over the short time before Halloween, learned a lot more than he thought possible. He even started wearing the family crested ring around. The only people that seemed to give notice were the slitherens who started leaving him alone.

That was until Malfoy opened his big mouth "Why are you wearing that Potter?" Malfoy had caught him alone in the hall. "Because I am now a member of the house of black, and I suggest you start being nicer to me and my friends Malfoy." "Or what potter? You going to cast a spell on me" his laugh had gotten to harry. Harry had remembered the code of black, some words that made all branch families shut up instantly. "Silent slither" harry said it and Malfoy's voice was cut off, almost like it was hit with a silencing spell. "There that better Malfoy, maybe next time you won't talk to the main family in such a rude manner."

It was finally Halloween night and he was sitting in Charms class when Hermione had used the levitation spell first try. After words Ron was talking to harry and spat out "it's no wonder she doesn't have friends" and almost a split second before harry could object Hermione had brushed past both of them.

Harry smacked Ron upside the head and said "now look at what you did, I swear if I didn't consider you a friend I would…" Harry stormed off trying to find Hermione but gave up after the fact he was positive she had hidden in a woman's only area.

It was getting late and harry had not seen Hermione all day. It was dinner time and harry went to the great hall, along the way he heard one of the other girls say that Hermione was balling her eyes out in the bathroom on the second floor. Harry was about to tell Ron and Remembered he had started this mess with his Prat mouth of his.

He decided that she needed personal time and that harry could tell her that he liked her over Ron any day of the week. But until then he would go get some food. After a long speech from Professor Flitwick the food was summoned to the table and everyone was enjoying their Halloween feast.

Threw the double doors and into the great hall limpet the defense against the dark arts teacher professor Quirrell. "Troll, in the dungeon, Threes a troll in the dungeon." He pronounced as he was heading to the headmasters chair. "I everyone should know" and then he passed out.

The entire Great hall was in panic, a Troll was unheard of roaming the school. "QUIET, now there is no need for alarm." Dumbledore had taken charge "I want all of you to head back to your Houses in an orderly fashion." Harry was happy that Dumbledore had taken control of the situation, but soon remembered Hermione had not been informed for she was still in the bathroom on the second floor.

Harry took off not caring for what happened when "Potter, where do you think you're going" Malfoy had caught him read handed. "Look Malfoy I'm going to save my friend, I don't expect you to come along." Harry knew that Malfoy was all too pleased with this. "But why would I let the head Family do this on his own, I have to accompany you at least to know your still alive after this Harry" Malfoy had Confused Harry

"You will help me safe someone you insulted just a week ago?" Harry thinking this was a joke but not complaining too much. "It's not a matter of who we save harry, it's the fact that I'm now technically your family protector, that is what the Malfoy family has done for generations." Malfoy talked with him in a calming manner.

After reaching the second floor on their own just in time to see a troll walk into what looked to be the girls Bathroom. "Merlin's… and we had to run into the giant troll. I swear potter if I get hurt from this I'm suing you for everything you have." Malfoy was scared.

"Don't worry I know some new spells from the family book that can help us here" Harry was trying to calm him down. "Now let's get in there before it finds…" at that point they both heard a female scream come from the bathroom. Not wasting time they both bolted into the bathroom to see a giant green wall of troll in their way.

Hermione was crouched in a stall trying to hide. The troll knew better and started smashing the stalls. "Luprintis" yelled as he swung his wand, a blue lighting bold had come out and smacked the troll on the head. This seemed to crab its attention. Harry was feeling better about this, and then the troll turned around and revealed a massive club in the other hand.

"Watch out" Draco had yelled as the club was starting to come down on the both of them. Harry was stunned; Malfoy had grabbed Harry by the robes and pulled Harry out of the way. "Snap out of it Potter" Draco was starting to lose any cool he had. Harry jumped up and shot another blue bolt at the troll.

"I don't think that working harry" Hermione was making herself known to the boys trying to save her. "Fine then let's try this, Ventos Vivis...hoof" harry was tackled by Malfoy to get him out of the way of another swing with a massive club, but that was not the worst of it. Harry had casted a spell that he did not know and the worst was it had hit Hermione dead in the chest.

With no time to spare Harry turned around and casted the spell he meant "Ventos Vivisolve" and the Troll stopped dead in his foot tracts. "Nice work potter, but might I ask what you did to it?" Malfoy seemed to be amused "I simply tuned his brain too much, kind of like putting it in a blen…" and then harry remembered the first one hit Hermione. "Oh! Shit"

Harry ran over the what looked to be an unconscious Hermione. He felt for a pulse, threw was one and Harry sighed in relief. After picking her up he turned to Draco "so I'm guessing you're heading to your House, and I will be staying here" Malfoy's Face lit up "and you take all the credit for saving the day? Not likely potter. This was both our doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Readers warning: this chapter will start to twists things in ways you never thought possible (or you have and are just now seeing someone writing it.) I warn you that they don't call me twisted novelist for nothing, I'm just more willing to show you that twisted sick sense of humor.

The House of Black and White

Chapter three: Ventos Vivishof, Malfoy's fault

As time went by harry had decided to talk with Draco, after all if Malfoy was going to be his protector he should get to know the boy. "So what's up with that Malfoy family Protecting the Black family thing?" harry tiring hard to figure this out.

"when the first Malfoy married a Daughter of the Black house hold, he made a promise that his family line would serve as protectors under two conditions, Condition one was that future generations would marry from both houses, and Two when all of the house of black was gone or unable to carry the line that the Malfoys would inherit the House of black."

"So the only reason you came here was to uphold your family's end of the bargain? That sounds almost, nodal thing of you" harry was starting to like this guy, but wasn't taking any chances with him. "Well what was that spell you cast back there? It's not something you just learn from a school!" Draco trying to change the subject.

"It's one of the houses of black spells; it's only to be used as a last resort. I think fighting a troll called for a last resort." Harry being honest with his new found companion. "So do you think you casted that spell on her as well?" Draco had a little dread in his voice when pointing to Hermione.

"No, I think I might have casted something less effective. She still has vitals and being hit with the Ventos Vivisolve literally kills you." Harry now starting to grasp the fact that he killed something. "Well I'm glad you killed the troll, and I think this is the part we discus my contract." Harry was puzzled by Draco's words.

"What happens now? You fallow me everywhere and try your hardest to keep me out of trouble?" harry really not knowing how this works. "No, and yes." Malfoy was not making sense at all "at this point you evaluate how I did and decide if I take the Black Knight Vow and become your permanent protector.

Harry had no time to say a word as a very upset McGonagall had strolled around the corner. "And what have we had here? A slitherin, two Griffindore's and a…" she realized the troll on the ground "are you two responsible for this?" she sounded shocked

Not missing a beat Malfoy said "sorry professor, but harry and I had noticed that Hermione was still crying from drama earlier and we wanted to warn her about the Troll." Harry took the next line from Draco "and as we came up here to tell her when, we saw the troll walk into the girl's bathroom and Hermione Scream"

"Your boys Bravery and Team work seemed to take the troll out but your still a little late to save your friend. Now will the both of you take Miss. Granger to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall was trying to speed up there conversation so Hermione could get looked at.

As the boys left she had signaled Dumbledore and Snape, both of them came rushing around the corner wands drawn. "You can put those away, we have a couple of students to thank for taking out the troll." McGonagall putting on a smile "but Minerva who could possibly take out a troll?" Dumbledore asked noticing that the troll was indeed dead.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had taken the troll out, they were up here trying to save their friend Hermione Granger, but they were a little late in arrival as she was unconscious when they had arrived." McGonagall was almost rubbing it in Snape's face.

As the two boys hulled and unconscious Hermione into the Madam Pomfrey's Hospital wing, Harry thought he heard Hermione scream. Malfoy said he was still jumpy from fighting a troll. They had set Hermione in the Bed and saw Pomfrey race over.

"What is wrong?" she said almost to calm for the situation. "Well we got told to bring her in for you to check and see if the troll had damaged her in any way" harry was stretching a lot of the truth, he figured if the spell did anything then it would be detected by Pomfrey. She was the best doctor the magic school could have after all.

"She fought the troll?" almost not believing the two boys. "No madam, we fought the trolls she was unconscious when we got there." Draco was starting to split hairs to keep Harry safe "well I'm going to have to check you two out as well. Now hold still." She pulled out her wand and casted an exception spell over both of them.

"Well if the troll did hurt you I can't find it. Now for her" Pomfrey was not worried at all "a few burses, some scratches and not broken bones. All three of you came out lucky." Harry sighed it looked like he had done nothing to Hermione after all. He nudged Malfoy and signaled for them to leave.

As they walked out there door Harry hear Hermione say "don't leave me alone" and harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong with you?" Draco asked. "Did you here Hermione right then?" Harry puzzled " not a word, you must be having emotional trauma." Draco trying to make Harry feel better.

"So how does this work, you becoming my Black Knight and all that." Harry starting to walk again. "Well we would write out a contract and then turn it into the ministry of magic, after that I would go in and hand my wand over for a spell sword and magic armor." Malfoy recalling his family's teachings.

"And that's it? You then become part of my life? Helping me defeat monsters and such?" Harry not wanting people to notice a walking suit of armor around him all the time. "Well for the most part, yes. But it's not like I have my armor on all the time, it is magically summoned so I don't draw attention to the both of us."

"Ya that would be bad for the both of us" Harry now ok with the idea. "So if you're serious about this lets meet up tomorrow, after dinner sounds best." Harry putting the conversation to an end. "Ya Harry that would be good, see you later." And Draco took off down the hall to the Slitherin House.

Harry tired from the fighting and finding out all this information, he walked back to Griffindore House and crawled into bead. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, in his dream he saw Hermione in what Looked like a cabaret (a belly dancers dress.) he adverts his eyes, only to see Andreas Puzzled look.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was calling out to him "Harry why am I dressed like a Belly dancer and who is that? Am I Dreaming?" Harry could not face Hermione "I can answer some of this" Andreas was now speaking. "We are all in a Dream, to be exact Harry's Dream. As for why you are dressed the why you are I Can't answer that."

"Wait then that means…" Hermione was sounding strange "HARRY! How could you think of me this way?" Hermione was now outraged "wait Hermione, I never think of you this way." He knew he was in trouble and was trying to get out of the boiling pot. "You were attacked by a troll and I tried to save you." Harry starting to talk really fast, and Hermione now turning completely white.

"And you hit me with a spell, Why did you… what did you…" Hermione's mind racing at the possibilities of what Harry had done. "I don't know, Malfoy tackled me to get me out of the way of a club when the spell misfired and hit you." Harry not trying to make things harder on the both of them.

"Harry, what spell where you trying to cast" Andreas seamed it was about time to talk. "It was the Ventos Vivisolve spell, but I didn't finish it." Harry trying to be honest seeing as Andreas could have the answer. "I have never heard of anything like this from that spell, you might have casted a different spell harry." Andreas looked Puzzled.

"So now what do we do Andreas?" Harry looking for guidance. "That's simple Harry, I will Research what I can in the family book, and you and Hermione will search the school books. But I might suggest getting into the restricted section. It could be an old spell" Andreas putting an ease to Harry's mind. "And what if there is no record of this?" Hermione was freaking out.

"Then we will put all the clues together and find out on our own, it would not be the first time a new spell has been made before." Andreas trying to act the cool part. With that Andreas left, almost blurring out of sight. "Are you ok Hermione? I heard you scream but Malfoy heard nothing." Harry now trying to make his friend feel better. "Yes, no, I don't know, this is all so frightening." Her hands wrapped around herself as if trying to cover herself up.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I would never… I could never… Please forgive me Hermione" tears starting to stream from his own eyes. The thought that his luck had hurt his closest friend had him almost dying inside. "Oh Harry." Hermione rushing over as the boy was starting to fall to the ground. She caught him and pulled him into a hug . "Harry I forgive you. It's not your fault" she whispered into his ear.

His dream continued with Hermione holding Harry and feeling like this was normal. Harry felt as if he could have laid there forever. But the dream ended in the morning with Ron Waking Harry up for Sunday. Harry was ready to sock the boy but thought better of it and went to Breakfast. There he saw Draco talking to some other Slitherins and waved harry over.

"What's up Draco?" harry asked trying to give away what happened last night. "Harry I wanted you to meet some people who would like to help." Draco sounded like they knew each other forever. "Every single one of these Slitherins recognize you as the heir to the house of black and pledge there loyalty to you."

Harry did not know what to think, to have some Slitherins working for him could prove useful. Why is Harry over at the Slitherin table? He heard it in his mind and was positive this time that it was Hermione. As he turned around Harry saw Hermione Looking Right at him. She blushed and Harry herd I hope he didn't see me

Harry walked over and focused on his thought I did see you and I think I am Hearing you too! Hermione turned around with an expression of shock on her face. "I think I know what I did to you know." Harry positive that he had linked their brains. "Don't be too positive about that Harry we still need to go research."

At that time Ron came Prancing in and sat across from Hermione. "Where the bloody hell where you Last night?" Harry had sat down next to Hermione and quick to respond. "Gee Ron you think it might have had to do with that comment last night?" "What comment? Hermione Disappeared after the charms class and never attended any of her other classes." Ron seamed to not realize that his comments where making harry mad.

"Well you better start to remember or so help me…" Harry turning Red "Harry that's enough, Ron get the hell out of here or I will transfigure you into a newt" Hermione was standing by now and had her hand out in front of Harry. Ron had not understood what was going on but decided it safe to leave and did so.

"To the library then?" Hermione trying to move Harry along. With it being Sunday there would be lots of kids trying to finish Mondays due work. She walked over to the mind spell section and started putting books in Harry's hands. Why do we need so many books hay thought to himself. Because if we are going to figure out what is going on I'm going to need to read all of these he had heard Hermione in his mind and remembered the link.

There time at the library was unsuccessful and hoped that Andreas had better luck. They decided to break for Lunch as both of them where hungry. Straight back to the library seeing if they could get their hands on some from the forbidden section. Dinner was slow and after that they both went to bead seeing as all their work could not answer their questions.


	4. Chapter 4

The House of Black and White

Chapter Four:

With the day over and no luck in the library, Harry decided to go to bed and Hermione fallowed suit. Harry was going up stairs when he heard McGonagall call his name. He turned around slowly and started walking back down the stairs.

"You wanted me McGonagall?" Harry asked "yes Mr. Potter, we have been notified that you wish to make Malfoy your Protector. In that case we need you to come with us; I can assure you that Mr. Malfoy has already been summoned by Snape."

McGonagall led Harry out from the Griffindore tower and over to the headmasters Office. Running into Malfoy and Snape along the way, they all walked up the winding stairs to Dumbledore's Office. "So it has come to my attention that Harry and Malfoy are to make the vow of Black Knight, as head Mugwump I am authorized to approve your vow."

"Dose this mean you are going to headmaster?" Malfoy quick to ask questions. "Yes, I approve of this, I think both of you could benefit from this arrangement." Dumbledore smiling for the new he had to keep Harry here and keep him safe. The Parchments where signed and sent to Andreas and Lucas to approve.

After the meeting Snape escorted Draco back to Slitherin House, However Dumbledore had requested Harry stay as he had a few things to talk with the boy about. "Harry, you know by now that Andreas is of the House of Black, but I'm afraid you have more to up hold as the Potter Family was to up hold the name of the House of White."

"No I didn't know this sir, what does it mean to uphold the house of white?" Harry now knowing that will be getting a lot more complex. "Well let's start with this Harry" Dumbledore had said when showing a Ring with a crest on it, the ring was gold and the crest had two Lions behind the crest of Griffindore on it.

As Harry stuck out his hand to take the ring he had noticed that his other hand had the ring given to him by Andreas. "You will also need the book of White, and the Scroll of family magic." Dumbledore pulling out a book and a scroll from his desk. "Now, Harry I want you to keep this with you and show no one" Dumbledore then excused him out of the office where McGonagall led him back down to the dorms.

It had not taken long for harry to fall asleep in his bead, Ron and his other roommates where already passed out. There was Hermione in the cabaret again, but no sign of Andreas. Harry tried not staring at Hermione, but she had gotten his attention with some words "Harry? Why don't you look at me? Am I… am I that ugly to you?"

"No Hermione" Harry turned and blushed at Hermione; he had noticed that she looked more mature than her usual self. Her body looked like that of a fully grown version of Hermione. "I find you beautiful, but I thought you wouldn't like me staring at you" now in awe at what he was looking at.

"Well it might make me feel bad that you're looking at me…" Hermione was looking at the ground "but I feel even worse when you avoid looking at me." Now looking up at Harry "Harry, you should know that I have started thinking about… well about us."

Both Harry and Hermione where blushing "But I'm only 11, I don't know what to think about…" trailing off "Harry, I'm 12 and girls start thinking about this stuff, but I guess I could wait tell you're older and…" Hermione was cut short by Harry

"No Hermione, let's think about this now. I have never put thought into it but you are really pretty and I would…" Harry was interrupted by Andreas "you would be a fool to pass up a beautiful woman Harry" "Andreas!" the both of them shouted in excitement, Andreas could have the answers to what is going on. "I take it you where waiting for men, Well did you want the bad news or the good news first?"

"The good news" Harry trying to change the fact that that Hermione was making him feel awkward. "Well the good news is that Malfoy is your Black Knight now, it was passed and he will get his sword and armor tomorrow" Andreas sounded Happy "and the bad news" Hermione had sounded sad for knowing the answer to her question.

"The bad news is I can't find anything in the books here about what is going on with you two." Andreas now depressed. "It looks like you might have made a new spell and Harry; we can test its Limits over the Yule Holiday" with that Andreas had blurred out of sight, leaving Hermione to stare at Harry. "So Harry, say this is Lifelong" Hermione starting to walk to where Harry is with a sexy strut. "Would you consider something like… Marriage?"

"Hermione, I… I can't think that far in ahead. I would… I would… how about we talk about this when I'm older." Harry now stressing out at what Hermione was doing. "But Harry, we need to think of this now. Maybe I can help take some of the stress off your mind." Hermione had started moving her body.

Harry had no clue what he was seeing or where the music was coming from. Hermione was performing a belly dance that she had learned from a woman down the road from her house. Harry was in awe, and so long as Hermione moved Harry was entranced with her.

The time passed ever so slowly for Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Time had also moved slowly for Ron who was becoming even more of a prat every passing day. Harry had shouted, screamed and even flung some spells at Ron to get him to go away. Ron never said sorry, he never tried but more so he tried getting "even" with Harry for always being in the spot light.

Time was drawing closer to winter break where he would spend some time with Andreas. He wondered how Andreas would take to all this, after all what Harry had with Hermione pointed to a bond. He could not figure out which bond because he had no access to the forbidden section of the library.

Harry was packing his Luggage and getting ready to head out the door when he noticed a strange package sitting on his bed. It was in a brown box with white ribbon on it. He picked it up and read a not saying DO NOT OPEN TELL X-MASS. He put it in his back and ran out the door.

He had decided to take up a whole section of train with Hermione so they could talk things out a little more. "I'm guessing you are still waiting on an answer for that Marriage thing?" Harry asked boldly. "Yes Harry, I would like to know. I honestly don't know how to tell my parents of a life long bond if the boy who casted it doesn't want to marry me." Hermione was looking almost worried.

"Hermione, I can't… look if this turns out to be a spell that never goes away then I will be with you. But you can't tell your parents just yet." Hermione was puzzled "we don't know what this spell is and frankly we don't know if it's permanent. Lets what tell we know more." Harry putting her worries to rest.

The rest of the train ride had gone smoothly, sitting alone and talking about anything and everything. When they arrived at the platform each of them had said their goodbyes and heeded for their parents. "It's nice to see you Harry" Andreas waiting there for him "I have a surprise for you when we get back to our home." Sounding exited

They grabbed Harry's stuff and were on their way. At the house Andreas introduced him to a man called Lupin; Lupin was an old friend of Andreas, Lily, James, and Serius. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter; I presume that Andreas told you about the Muraders" Lupin asked "no, Andreas had not mentioned them at all." Harry's curiosity now kicking in.

"Well then I must inform you of who they are, the Marauders where a bunch of mischief makers around Hogwarts, we where the Marauders harry." Lupin now exited to pass this on "and I think we will make you an honorary member of our club, but first you must learn to be an animagus or also known as animal shape shifter."

"And why would I need to know this?"Harry's mind running wild with ideas "well believe it or not our friend Lupin here is a werewolf, but he is quite friendly one and never hurt anyone, you see on the full moon we all turned into animals and played with Lupin so he wouldn't be alone" Andreas trying to help

"We should teach Hermione this as well, like it or not I think I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life. She made me promise on the train ride that if this is permanent that we would get married." Harry sounding tired of all this. "Then we will, even better lets invite her over for Yule any way" Andreas making plans

"Andreas do we have any phones here?" Harry asked and by the puzzled look on his face Harry knew he never used a phone in his life. "Ok I will ask by owl then." After getting some parchment and quill he had started writing a letter to Hermione's Parents asking that she could spend the holyday with his family.

After having a long mental talk with Hermione he had added several things to the parchment so it would convince her parents. Sending Hedwig on her way and walking into the living room only to find Draco sitting on the couch "Draco, what are you doing here?" "I'm only doing my job Harry, I have to accompany you now, that and my father had gone ballistic when he found out I was your protector."

"Sounds rough, well I see how you would want to escape; we are going to be having Hermione over for Yule." Harry now liking the fact of having Draco around. "So I'm guessing that it's a bond" Draco trying to get some information. "Why would you need to know that?" Harry hating the fact that he was prying now

"Harry if Hermione is magically bonded to you, then that means I have to protect her as well, you know the hole protect you and your family" putting an extra oomph on Family. "We suspect it might be that so, you just got more to deal with in the complications of your job. Sorry Draco" Harry feeling bad for making Draco work all that much more.

Harry led Draco into the Kitchen where Lupin and Andreas where making some kind of food, though it didn't look eatable. "this is Draco my protector" Harry introduced them "and this is Lupin and this is Andreas" pointing to each one so Draco could figure it out "it's nice to meet you both" Draco trying to be polite "so you're a fencer" Andreas made the comment "yes, my family thought it would teach me some discipline if I fenced" Draco trying to analyze Andreas.

"Some time when by when Hedwig flew in the window and landed in front of Harry. He took the note attached to Hedwig's leg and read it aloud.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are glad to hear from you and thank you with all our hearts for saving our daughter from that troll during Halloween. For doing so we are willing to spend the charismas holyday with your family, the only way for Hermione to go would be with us.

We are wondering as to how a wearing family is and would hope you would open your doors for us.

Signed sincerely

MR. and Miss. Granger

"So Andreas would you be willing to open you doors for the Granger family?" Harry asking and giving a puppy dog look to Andreas "well I always wanted to know why the muggles celebrated Yule in such an odd manner so ya, I will let them over.

Harry wrought a quick letter and sent Hedwig off, with that out of the way and ordering Pizza for dinner the entire house was tired and had left to sleep. In the morning harry woke to Hermione's voice singing, he decided to get dressed and hurried down the stairs. As he entered the living room he had found that Draco, Andreas, and Lupin where watching Hermione sign Charismas carols.

I will see you in the kitchen Harry, back out now before they notice you Hermione was getting better with her mind messaging. Harry backed out and walked to the kitchen where Hermione had walked in a little while after. "Hermione I'm glad you're here" "me to Harry but I have found something out about the wizarding world you might want to know.

"Really like what?" Harry staring into Hermione's eyes "I found out that you can multiple wives Harry" Harry's jaw dropped as Hermione had said this "and why would I need to know this?" Hermione's face had turned into a frown I thought you were unhappy with the fact that you would have to marry me so I wanted to find out that you could have other woman than me, I thought I could just be one of many Harry

Hermione I told you it's not that it's you, it's the fact that I'm still 11. If you give me some time like a year or two I would be able to answer your questions better Harry starting to feel like he was arguing with himself in his head. He decided to walk off, leaving Hermione in the kitchen. Walking away doesn't stop the conversation Hermione reminded him of the mind link working both ways.

Look we need to learn animal transformation so after breakfast Andreas will teach us Harry walking into the living room. Harry had talked to them about the muggles holydays. After the Grangers wakening up and a good breakfast, Hermione and Harry had gone outside with Andreas to start learning. "Now you have to dig deep inside yourself to find your animal."

Lupin had gone several hours of meditation with the two and finally was able to teach them the spell. "Now you have to point the wand at yourself and say Animangus while focusing on the animal" Andreas waited for them to do so. Harry had gone first turning into a stag "well done Harry, the form your father took, now Hermione it's your turn."

Hermione had put the want to her face and performed the spell, she had turned into a lioness. "Well remind me never to pick a fight with you Hermione." Andreas surprised at her form. Now let's turn back and head inside."

After a couple of days had gone by, Yule had finally come, and the tree youngsters had taken up early. The parents however where one step ahead of them and had woken up before the kids did. "So are we ready to open your presents?" Dan Granger asked. With the kids sitting down and Andreas handing the packages out, they opened them up one at a time.

Hermione gotten a locket with a lion on it from Hermione and Harry gotten pocket watch with a lighting bolt in it, from Hermione. The presents where all gone but one, the one Harry had brought with him. As he opened it both Lupin and Andreas gasped as they recognized the cloak. "Harry, that's your father's invisibility cloak" Lupin had informed him

"So I can sneak around invisible?" Harry now thinking of several things to do only to be told no by Hermione in his head. "It was great having everyone here for Christmas." Harry thanking every one for a holyday he never had experienced before.


	5. Chapter 5

The House of Black and White

Chapter 5:

The winter holiday had gone very slow, which in Harry's case was best because it gave him that much more time to practice his animagus. On the night of the full moon Harry, Hermione, Andreas, and lupin had drove out into the middle of now are and transformed into animal form, except lupin that had gone full werewolf.

Hermione had taken on her lioness form. Andreas had taken on the form of a weasle. Harry had taken on the form of a stag. Throughout the night they had fun playing with lupin, and messing with some muggles that where camping outside. When they got back home Andreas had officially said they passed the tests and are now honorary members of the Marauders.

The rest of the Holiday had gone without any excitement. The kids had gone back to school where Harry had planed on looking at books in the restricted section. Hermione had heard there was a three headed dog grading something on the third floor. With her investigative skills she had gotten Hagrid to tell her a name. Harry was now not only looking for books on his magic but now books on a guy named Nicolas Flemel.

Harry made sheer his roommates where asleep as he got out of bead and donned his inviability cloak. Sneaking into the library and into the restricted section, he found a bunch of books on mind magic, and as he goes to open another book he hears a door open.

It was the care taker Mr. filch, had walked in asking if any one was there. Harry had picked up the books and dawned his cloak. Harry didn't notice the lamp he had knocked over in the process and left it laying there. Harry hurried back to his room, stuffing the books and his cloak in his trunk and hoped into bed. Not a moment latter had McGonagall walked in checking up on her students.

After McGonagall had left the room Harry had dawned the cloak again and picked up the books. He moved out of his room and to the fire place where he was to meet up with Hermione. As he walked out he noticed her sitting in the lounge chair. "Is that you Hermione" Harry had thought out loud.

Hermione's head spun around looking for Harry, "Harry take the cloak off I can't see you otherwise" Hermione said aloud. Harry did what he was told and carried the books over to the couch where Hermione sat next to him.

"I'm sorry but I could only get my hands on the mind spell books" Harry said softly. "It's ok Harry, at least we could find out what's going on with us." Hermione trying to be logical about this. Grabbing for a book and sitting back, naturally flicking her feet up to rest on something.

Her feet landed on Harry's legs, Harry made no attempt to remove them but took a book from the stack. Several hours and Hermione had gone threw several books, Harry had finished his first. Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the book Hermione was reaching for.

"Sorry, I just, I really want to reed this one Hermione." Harry stuttering a little. The book was titled Mind and Bonds, Harry would have not paid this one attention if not for Andreas telling him it could be a bond.

After sorting threw the introductory, Harry came across a page with a spell called Ventos vivishof. The spell was a spell of bonding; it linked the mind of the target to the mind of the caster.

Hermione had stopped reading and paid attention to Harry's discovery. Harry went on reading; the spell was irreversible and would have linked the two to death. Thus the spell is a bonding spell, if you have been hit with this spell you will feel the impassive need to cling to the caster.

If you have casted this spell, you will notice that the one you casted this on is now an extension of your mind. You can control every action and make them do as you will. "No Harry, you wouldn't" Hermione said "no Hermione I wouldn't do something like that, your my friend, wife. But we can use this to see if it's this one."

Hermione glared at him, staring deeply into his green eyes. "Harry I, nothing would, I don't want to." Hermione being stern with him. "Hermione what is the one thing you would not do, but are willing to do under the act of not being in control" Harry feeling strong.

"I would never spend the night in the male rooms" Hermione was seeing where this was going and set it up. Harry being linked to her allowed him to see her plan and accepted it. Harry focused on Hermione and ordered her to fallow him to his room. With out a second look she rose caring all the books and fallowed Harry.

It felt wrong to try and force her to do anything ells and had let her sleep on the bead as he took the floor. In the morning Harry had woken up before his roommates. He woke up Hermione and confirmed it had worked. Now came the way they where going to break the news to her parents.

Harry Promised never to order her again, he had also noticed he could recall any information she had read. And then he found out what might the dog be hiding. Hermione had read that Nicolas Flemel was the creator of the sorcerer's stone.

They ran into Draco and told him of the bond and the stone, and the three had gone to McGonagall. McGonagall had told the group that Dumbledore was out. He had been called to a meeting with the ministry. The trio had left the office and began thinking of how to stop Snape from getting his hand on the stone.

It had to be Snape because he had a bite mark on his leg on all hollows eave. It was final, the trio would enter soon. They would keep there eye out for any one going to the third floor. And would be ready for anything that might be guarding the stone.

After several days had gone by before there was a cloaked figure sneaking onto the third floor. Hermione had warned the other two when her ward was tripped. They had grabbed a bag and Harry's cloak, and then left for the third floor themselves. It wasn't hard to catch up to him as he had trouble unlocking a door that was anti-alohomora.

The hooded figure had summoned a Harp and bewitched it to play, the three headed dog had fallen asleep. Hermione wanted to stop him now, Draco had said they should let him go on and see what was truly at play here. Harry wanted to stop Snape and had jumped in to get him.

The trio had gotten stopped by a plant; Hermione had recognized the plant as Devils snare. Hermione had casted a spell that produced sunlight and the plant had withered in the light. After several other trips threw the dungeon they had run across a chess board that was for a life size game of wizarding chess.

Harry had browsed Hermione's mind and found a 4 move chess game she had over looked. Harry had instructed all of them to do as he said. The chess board had fallen into the 4 move and placed the king pined by his own peaces. With that they had moved on to the next challenge.

In the next room was a potions room, and there was instructions, after a while the trio had found two potions one allowing only one person to move forward and one that allowed them to move back. Draco had remembered something "Harry, if there is liquid wolfs fang in here then the potion that makes us go back will allow us to go forward" He said

"How do you know all this?" Hermione questioning Draco "believe it or not, Snape told me of the passing potions, said it would come in handy as a protector." Draco telling every one. Harry found a Liquid Wolfs fang and added to the potion. It had turned the same color of the other.

"Looks like Snape had sealed his own demise" Harry trying to be witty. The trio entered the next room and found professor Quirrell. "You" Harry was surprised "yes me" professor Quirrell had turned around and became suspired that all three had made it threw. "Wasn't the potions test only allowed one...?" Quirrell was interrupted "yes and the one to go back if you add an ingredient then you can go forward." Draco proud of his help and drew his sword.

Professor Quirrell was no fool, he had casted the imperio on Hermione, moving her in front of him. "I would not move if I where you Draco, as for Harry you should look into this mirror and tell me what you see" as Harry moved in front of the mirror he made a connection with Hermione, when I tell you to, you need to cause I'm some pain. This will distract him long enough for Malfoy to move in and do his thing.

Harry saw the stone in his pocket and told Hermione to act now. "Draco now!" Harry screamed as Hermione had kicked her Heal into professor Quirrell's nuts. He had toppled over in pain and Draco had ran over to point the rapier to professor Quirrell's neck.

Harry had sent Hermione to get Dumbledore. A short time after that she had returned and professor Quirrell had started to fall apart. Dumbledore had removed the turban to see a face that used to be there. After escorting the student's back to his office he dismissed Snape and McGonagall to make it personal.

"I know what is going on here Harry" Dumbledore being honest "you are the heir to both the house of black and of white. You are also magically bonded to Hermione Granger here, and to top it off you are not ready for what is to come." Dumbledore now revealing everything Harry was trying to hide.

"Excuse me sir but why do you know all that?" Harry asking Dumbledore "well you see Harry there is little that can happen in the halls of Hogwarts that the head master will never know about, for example when you had casted the spell that hit Hermione causing the bond. I knew because the school told me."

Dumbledore was letting some secrets slide but he knew Harry would keep them. If that's so then why didn't you tell us when it happened?" Hermione a little out raged "because would it have been learning experience if I did? You are magically bonded and that can not be reversed Granger, but do you think you would have learned not to do it again if I simply told you everything? Some roads have to chosen by yourself without guidance from others."

"Harry, I would like you to remember the work you did and the time consuming effort because you will have to do it every time you bond some one, but now I reveal something to you." Dumbledore had drawn them all in

With all of them surrounding him he took out an orb of glass, inside it was swirl of blue water like air "this I hold is a prophesy, it is one of two about Harry James Potter." Dumbledore had smashed it on his table and a woman rose.

"He will marry the number, which matches his hair

All the woman will be young, marriage at the end of school

Much trouble will he have, each one cause he saved them

Heir to all, the school his own heaven."

"You might be wondering why I think this proteins to Harry" Dumbledore now pulling them in with every word. "It was a two part prophesy" and he pulled out the second orb, smashing it right where the last one was. This time a man appeared

"The dark lord's rival shall be hair to all

The school it self will call him son

To be the one who survived

The school his own heaven

To save several woman causing life debuts

So shall the life of the boy who lived come to pass?

His hairs will outnumber the land."

And with that the man evaporated, leaving nothing, Dumbledore was stroking his long beard. Harry and Hermione had known what the prophesy was talking about but Draco had looked puzzled. "So I have to protect 3 people? Harry Hermione and one other?"

"No, there are about seven or so you will have to protect, but you won't be alone because Harry will soon have a white knight protector as well" Dumbledore taking care of all the details.

Draco sat there stunned; he didn't know if a white knight was good or bad news. "So Harry will have 6 other girls, other than me, running around… I will not stand for this!" Hermione had taken to new levels of possessive.

"Miss Granger, you will find that they will be like sisters to you, you will develop a bond with them as they bond with Harry. There is no greater strength than that of a family and Harry is truly deserving of a family." Dumbledore's Words seam to calm her, because even she wanted a family.

After coming to terms with what was going on, Harry and Hermione had come to the decision of telling the Grangers that there daughter was bonded to Harry. Harry knew this would be problematic but he thought it was best not to keep it from Mr. Granger.

The school year was coming to an end and Dumbledore had summoned Harry before he left. "You wanted to see me sir?" Harry entering the office. "Yes Harry I wanted to tell you something you should be causes about. The reason you where able to stay alive without death eaters and all that was because of an ancient magic your mother had casted right before she died."

Dumbledore now passing back and forth "she loved you so much that in death her love runs threw your veins, Harry so long as a woman is willing to love you like a child of there own then Voldemort could never touch you. That's why I put you with the Durslys"

Harry now had a question answered that was most puzzling to him. "that's why you didn't hand me to Andreas" Dumbledore nodded "yes Harry that is why, now I don't know if you will be able to survive out side the Dursly's house, you could call this a test. Andreas has been informed and will let me know if anything goes wrong."

Harry had left Dumbledore's office now wondering if he would ever escape being in hazards way. Nothing Harry ever did seam to keep him safe. "If it helps Harry, I will always be here for you" Hermione was talking to him telepathically.

"Hermione, do you think your father would let you live with me? Because of the bond and all?" Harry asked not thinking things threw. "Harry, my father would not allow me out of the house if you even asked him you're self" Harry just wanted some one he could be with.

After the long ride home, being greeted by Andreas, he then went to a small café to talk to the grangers about the bond. "I am truly sorry about this Mr. Granger, but your daughter is now magically my wife to be." Harry trying to break it to him. Hermione literally hit her forehead. "And how do you think I would take this? Sheer go and take my daughter to be your wife?" the sarcasm ringing out.

"I would be a fool to let you take my daughter from me." Mr. Granger almost in rage. "Daddy" Hermione now clinging there her father "Harry isn't taking me from you, he didn't plan any of this, Daddy he is my best friend and I would rather this happen to me and him than me and some stranger" She was trying logic… it didn't work

"I would be out of my mind if I didn't sue you for every nickel you have" Mr. Granger seeming to be building in rage. "I would like to talk here for a moment about the wizarding world." Andreas now stepping in "in our world, you could say, woman don't have much pull. We are kind of stuck in the renaissance." A puzzled look now struck Mr. Granger's face, which mixed with the rage made him look like an ape trying to understand the internet.

"So for a woman like Hermione to be tied to some one like Harry, she has it made. What you don't catch on to is Harry is an heir to three very wealthy families, all with the title lord. "As Andreas said those words you could see Mr. Granger's face soften.

"But, is it what my kitten would want?" Mr. Granger still looking for some way to keep his daughter. "Sir, I know you hate me for this but she will be living with you until I come of proper age, I have no intention of keeping her from you." Harry now noticing what he was angry about.

After that encounter with the Granger family, Harry was ready for bead. The night was quiet and Harry dosed off safely, Hermione met him in his dreams. Hermione was dressed in the usual dream clothes and decided to dance for Harry, only to be woken early as his door had been busted down by a spell.

The entire house of black was in an uproar, Andreas was fighting off two hooded figures at the same time. Harry pulled out his wand "Accio Blackened Feather" Harry had called forth Draco. A moment latter there he was armored and rapier drawn, advancing on those who dared to enter the house armed. With several flashes and spells flying in every direction, it was almost impossible for Draco to fire off any of his own spells.

Eventually Andreas had stunned one with a spell, but he had become a wide open target. The other hooded figure took advantage of this and casted the killing curse. Andreas hit the floor will little movement after that. Harry had just turned the corner to see this happen, Draco turned to the assailant and pointed the rapier at him.

With out much movement the culprit had casted a stun spell, Draco paired the spell and then sent his own stunning spell. The masked man had dodged it as well as jumping into a fireplace. "Ministry of magic" the masked man screamed. At that moment Draco froze, he could swear he heard that voice once before.


	6. Chapter 6

The House of Black and White

Chapter 6: Odin's pen pal

The fire place lit up with green fire, the one that killed Andreas had slipped away. Harry was furious; Hermione had seen it threw Harry's eyes. She was trying to cheer him up, she was making no success.

"Harry, who is the one on the floor?" Draco was now analyzing the situation, gears where turning and he was positive that the voice in the fire was his fathers. As Harry went to take of the mask, the body looked as if it dissolved.

"Great, just great. Where am I to go now?" Harry was angry, Draco was passing, and Hermione laid in Harry's mind silent. Now was not the time to do anything.

The second year of Hogwarts for Harry was coming up. He had moved back in with the Durslys, demanding a room to himself and to have friend over. Aunt petunia had actually fought his side of the argument which surprised Harry very much.

Both Hermione and Draco where over at his house when a crazed house elf had popped into his room. "Harry Potter must not go back to school this year, Mr. Harry Potter must stay home" the jabbering house elf was instantly recognized by Draco "what are you doing here Dobby, go home"

Dobby turned white as a sheep when he realized that his master was right there, and with a popping sound he vanished. "What was that all about?" Hermione's questioning broke a silence that had lasted a while.

A couple of days went by and the trio had gone to Diagon ally for some school supplies. At the book store they ran into the Weasly family, apparently there was a giant event going on. Lockhart was selling his books and singing them too, he had noticed Harry there and pulled him into a picture.

Miss Weasly had gotten in line for some books, when the twins had approached Harry. "So the word on the street is that you're an official Marauder" the one he thought was Fred asked. "Ya Harry, if that's true then…" "We would be wondering if we could" "you know join the club?"

The twin speaking thing was driving Harry mad "ya I was taught by Andreas, I guess I could give you both an initiation?" the twins smiled a most grimacing smile. Hermione noticed Lucius terrorizing Ginny Weasly. "Hay Fred, Gorge we should help your sister" Hermione now pointing the direction as Lucius had pulled out Ginny's books.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Harry said as he approached the man. "Well if it isn't my son's employer, I was just picking up some books for a bit of light reading when I happen to see this girl's pail of books. What tattered mess they are" Lucius was playing it rather cool.

"Father, I was wondering if I might have some galleons for school supplies" Draco breaking up the tension. "Well I suppose I could give you some" His father had put Ginny's books back in the pale and pulled out a bag of Galleons and handed them to his son. "Try not spending it all at once Draco, well I have a meeting at the Ministry so I must be off."

With that done he walked out the store, Hermione had noticed he didn't even by a book before leaving. The group now consisting of Harry, Hermione, Draco, Fed, Gorge, and Ginny decided to grab a bight to eat. "I know this great place just down the road" Gorge or what Harry thought was Gorge told them "it's called Cettles Tea Topers" Fred added to Gorge's comment.

"Sounds great, we can discuses the Marauder initiation." Harry keeping the conversation going as they told Miss Weasly where they where of to. "Sher dears, Fred you know how to get home" "I'm not Fred" "I'm Fred mother" the twins where at it again.

At the Cettles Tea Topers, the group had decided on some French butter bear tae. "So the Marauder are specialists at pranks, but the truth is they all know how to turn into Animals" Harry was preparing the twins for what was to come. "I heard about that spell from a friend" Ginny had now entered into the conversation.

"His name is Odin and he is from Ireland." Ginny was beaming. "Hay Fred, I think our little sister has a crush on an Irish man" Gorge was joking but it didn't stop Ginny from turning red. "Shut up Gorge!" Ginny getting up from her seat "all right all right, no need for violence little sister."

The group had finished and headed back to the leaky cauldron, Ginny and the Twins where headed over to the fire place. "Would you like to come over to our house Harry?" Fred had turned around. "That would be lovely but my Aunt will be expecting me home" Harry explaining his situation. "You can always send her an owl, besides" Gorge chimed in "we could need some help with that spell." Twins talk kicking in again.

A couple of minutes latter (and an owl to an aunt), Harry had found himself standing in the living room of a place called the Burrow. He had a bag with some of his clothes in it, Aunt Petunia wanted him to stay over there for a couple of day and Miss Weasly was willing to let him stay.

After spending most of the day with the twins and Ginny, Harry had gone to sleep with the twins in there room. Normally this would have been a bad thing but the twins looked to him like a god almost, he was the ticket for them becoming a Marauder. Harry had the usual dream, well as usual as it ought to be with Hermione running around in his head.

The two where discussing other woman in Harry's life when a Black Cloaked Figure had entered the void of Harry's mind. "Harry Potter, by descent of adoption you are here by eligible to be the heir of the house of black." The hooded figure was then accompanied by a White Cloaked Figure. "Harry Potter, by descent of right you are the here by eligible to be the heir of the house of white."

"However we do not believe that one man should be the descent of both lines, seeing a troubling time coming in your life we have decided to see which house you represent more." The white hooded figure faded after his words where spoken. "All in all we will come to your aid when you call for it but remember, who you call, black or white, the other will never come to you" and with that the black hooded figure faded as well.

"Well Hermione, it looks as if my life will become that much more complex" Harry now deciphering what he had found out. "Harry, it's almost time to wake up and the twins will want to be up early to practice" with that Hermione had walked over and kissed Harry on the forehead. After Hermione had pulled away he woke up to the twins debating how to wake him up, Gorge wanted to dip his hand in hot water, Fred thought pranking the master would be a bad thing.

All four of them went out the back; the twins argument had woken Ginny from her sleep and wanted to learn how as well. Harry had turned into a stag to show them how it was done, but not one of them came close to changing into an animal. This had continued until Ron walked out and warned them about there mother being up. Harry thanked Ron for his kindness and said he would repay him for it.

Miss Weasly had made a large Breakfast of various foods, from toad in the hole to plain buttermilk pancakes. She seamed to be having fun and even asked Harry what he usually eats in the morning, he told her toast. Shortly after the table was cleared an owl had flown in with grace and landed next to Ginny "it's another letter from Odin" she piped up. After taking it from the owl he flew to Harry where the owl had dropped a rune in front of him.

As Harry picked up the rune and showed it to Ginny, she had no clue as to what it was telling him, so she opened the letter and a word on the back of the letter caught his eye. The symbols had not made since to him, then again it could be that they where in Rune. "Hay Ginny, do you know what that says there?" Harry pointing to the runes. "Harry, it says with my name and it will open." Harry put it together and said "Odin" the world around him went dark, he was standing in a hall lined with snakes.

Ginny lay on the ground unmoving, and a sinister laugh had taken his attention from Ginny "I win, the boy who lived will die and the girl will take my place. For I am Tom Riddle and you are dead" as riddle pointed the wand at Harry, a scream had brought him to a black void and Hermione running at him. "For a moment I thought, I, you felt gone to the world" Hermione was crying on Harry's shoulder. "I saw Ginny, I was trying to save her, but a tom riddle got in the way and I think, I think he killed me" Harry said.

"I have to wake up Hermione, no doubt the Weasly are in shock" Harry was letting go of Hermione. The world started to come back in view as Harry saw Ginny and Miss. Weasly standing over him. "Oh thank Merlin your alive" Miss. Weasly cried out before engulfing Harry in a hug. "What Happened to you Harry, you went as white as a ghost" Ginny now piping up. "I passed out, could I have a word with Ginny, in private?" Harry said softly

"That can be arranged" Miss. Weasly shooing out the rest of the kids. "Ginny, it was a vision, and you where dieing. I think Tom Riddle killed you and was about to do the same to me" Harry sitting up on the couch. Ginny looked puzzled "when did this happen?" Ginny now messing with the rune "I don't know, but it's safe to bet that we have some work to do." Harry was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. After a long talk with the twins, Harry retired to the room and crashed.

In his dream he had talked to Hermione and made plans on saving Ginny from her fate. Hermione was a little concerned if Ginny was going to be one of Harry's wives but Harry promised he would never do something like that by choice. In the morning Harry had gone into studding the House of White's spell book, He had found several spells that would aid him in a fight against another wizard.

School had come again and this time Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry had sat together on the way there. The great hall was magnificent; a cloudy night had taken up residence in the hall. McGonagall had escorted in the first years and Ginny was among them.

After waiting on the sorting hat and Ginny getting in Gryffindor, the feast had begun. A long while latter and the students where off to the common rooms. That night Harry got to see what Hermione was dreaming about, he had walked in to a room with Hermione on a leach that was tied to a bed post, She was also topless and looking a lot older.

There was also several other girls tied to the post but he could not see detail in their face, then he saw something he would never forget. A very older version of Ginny Weasly was riding a very older version of himself. "Hermione, what in the world are you…" he strolled in and the dream had started to melt. "Me? I thought this was your dream?"

Then they both saw it, the older Ginny had not melted like the room and other girls in the room. I have never had dreams like this before Harry had heard Ginny in his head Ginny? But how am I in your dream I didn't… "it was in the letter, Odin had done some rune magic of his own, and before you ask there is no reverse to bonding magic."

Hermione looked pissed but she was back into the belly dancing outfit. Ginny was wearing a traditional Irish dress. "So let me get this strait, I'm not magically bonded to you by some bloke in Ireland?" Harry was getting a Headache "sort of, except Odin isn't some Random person in Ireland, He is a god of the Norse Pantheon." Ginny was trying to sound cute and loveable. "It was all in his newest letter.

Harry shot up and out of bed, down the stairs and into the main lounge. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny had come down. "We need to figure out which bond and what this will effect" Hermione was looking at this rationally, but Harry knew she wanted to deck Ginny right here and now.

Ginny had pulled out a note and handed it to Harry "I know you want to kick my butt Hermione but please understand that I had no hand in doing any of this." At that comment Hermione had flung herself at Ginny, Harry had felt a surge of energy pass threw him and Hermione had stopped dead in her tracks. She had started walking over to the couch and went to sleep.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry was staring at Hermione for her crazy mood swing just now. "I had taken over your bond with Hermione and demanded she go to sleep." Ginny said it like it was second nature to her. Harry had turned beat read and looked at Ginny "never, and I mean never make Hermione do whatever the hell you want. The control over another living person should never be exploited like that" Ginny almost looked scared at his tone.

"I'm sorry Harry I just thought" Ginny tried to explain but Harry interrupted "that I did it all the time so you can? Well news flash Ginny I DON'T, and the next time you do I will make this little bond of ours the most miserable thing in your life." Harry was all worked up as Hermione had gotten up.

"Harry, it was wrong of her to exploit it but you need to be nice to her" Hermione had seemed to wake up in a calm mood "besides I will learn to have sister wives to you, its best that it be Ginny, she has idolized you for a long time" Hermione had walked over the Ginny now almost crying and gave her a hug. "She is now one of two wives Harry, so what does Odin's letter tell us about this bond?" Harry read the letter aloud

Dear Ginny Weasly

At this point I am guessing you have noticed a change in your thought pattern, this is because I have casted one of my most ancient of spells on you and one other. This spell is a bonding spell, it ties your fate to that of another, I have recently seen into the future and was most unpleased to see you alone and dyeing without the help of another so I have chosen someone for you to be with.

Let's start over, my name is Odin, but I'm not from Ireland, I am one of the Norse Gods. I was surprised that you had contacted me as a pin pal and went along with it for kicks and giggles but soon I was noticing that your life had become special to me.

So when I saw your life in danger I had to do what any father of Norse would do, find a man to protect you.

Now it might be a little selfish of me to rule over you like this so I decided to tie you to the one person you have dreamed about, Harry Potter. I had used the bonding spell Norse Mystic Wedding. This spell ties you to a man at a level where you can take control of other bonded mates to him, he can do the same threw you. There is more but you will have to find out as you go.

Glory and Valor

Odin

"Welcome to our family, it looks as if we will be spending a lot more time together" Hermione had said to Ginny. Harry was shaking his head; he knew this was going to be trouble. "How would your mother think of this?" Harry looking for reasons to keep this quiet "my mother would be glad I was bonded into a wealthy family" Ginny now moving to Harry.

"Is there a problem with bonding with me?" Ginny now standing in front of Harry, he looked down and was looking into a crack in Ginny's shirt. Turning beet red "no, just I wasn't expecting another bond mate so soon, or what to do with another person I'm going to have to grow old with."


	7. Chapter 7

The House of Black and White

Chapter 7

That night had felt like hours to the tree of them, nothing was going the way Harry wanted it to go. The trio had come to the decision of telling Mr. Weasly as soon as possible because he was a reasonable man. Then there was the fact that he had to let McGonagall know, that was Hermione's Idea. All in the entire group was ready to go to sleep; the telling of people would be done in the morning.

"Harry Potter" a cloaked man in gray had now strolled into view of Harry's dream. "You may not know but I am the representative of the house of gray." "So why are you here? I only uphold the house of white and black?" Harry confused. "That is true but there is something about the house of white and house of black you must know."

"A long time ago the house of gray was a family that held the balance to good and evil. Among the family line there was a set of twins born to the house of gray, with the dyeing of the elder wanted to pass down the line to both of them and thus split the House of gray between them. One would uphold the House of white heir to all things good, the house of black was heir to all things evil and misunderstood."

"So, you are saying that because I have brought the house of white and the house of black together that I can become the house of gray?" Harry grasping at loose ends. "No, you can't have the house of gray because it is disbanded, however you can in the hour of need call on the house of gray instead of choosing the white or the black. You will be a legitimate heir and user of both houses."

Harry now understood what the man was getting at "so I can hold both houses but I am going to need to Different wives to pass on the two different lineage?" the hooded figure nodded "that is correct" and with that everything faded from view leaving Harry to ponder what to do and who to pass on what house.

The next morning Harry woke up exhausted, he didn't know what to do with the house of gray and the information given to him. After getting dressed and running into the girls in the lounge, the trio had gone to the great hall for breakfast. Draco was waiting for them "so what is up with Ginny fallowing you?" Draco said almost insincere. "She is now one of my new wives, you remember that prophesy Dumbledore showed us? Well it looks like Ginny will be one of them."

"No way, and what spell did you do this time Harry?" Draco now pissed with more people to protect "I didn't even lift a wand for this one; a god decided he wanted Ginny safe and had performed an ancient bonding ritual so that I have to protect her" Harry's head was developing a Headache "the gods are now out to get me" Harry said in a joking manner.

After breakfast Ginny when back to Griffindore house, she said she had forgotten something. The rest of them went to classes. Most of the day was uneventful except a nasty little event during the defense against the dark arts had earned Harry a detention. Draco wanted to stay behind with him but Harry insisted for him to continue to dinner.

The teacher ranted about all his great adventures against the dark arts as Harry licked envelopes addressed to people with Professor Lockhart's signed picture in them. It was becoming very late and Harry had reminded the professor that he needed to get some sleep for classes tomorrow. The professor agreed and sent harry on his way.

In the halls harry had heard the voice of someone whispering "kill, kill, filthy mud bloods. They are all to die" Harry chased after the voice only to run into filches cat petrified in place. "There you are Harry, what are you doing out…" Hermione had walked around the corner to see the cat. oh my god Harry had heard Hermione in his head Hermione we have to tell Dumbledore at that moment everyone had come out of classrooms to see the horrific sight, Dumbledore was among them.

It was not looking good for Harry; he was dragged to Dumbledore's office after the crowd was dent back to their dorms by their Heads of House and the prefects. "So it has come to my attention that a dark secret has come back to life" Dumbledore said while stroking his long beard "on the wall it said, the chamber of secrets has reopened and that the school will be purged of its infestation. I will not lie to you Harry, even I do not know who it was, the school normally tells me what is going on but with the chamber open it won't even reply to my simple hello"

"Professor, what is the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked "I will explain when the other two show up." And at that moment Ginny Wesley and Draco Malfoy was escorted in by Snape. "Is that all headmaster?" Snape asked "no that is all for now, good night Snape" Dumbledore replied. "Now that everyone is here, the chamber of secrets is a place that Salazar Slitherin designed in for Hogwarts as a safety measure. But so long as an heir to Slitherin demands it then the chamber could be used as a weapon."

"I think you might have a bigger problem Dumbledore, I found a book that was talking back to me. It told me his name was tom riddle, it also tried possessing me, but the book was lost this morning for all I know it could be in anyone's hands now." Ginny's comment had stunned Dumbledore and that was hard to do. "Keep an eye out for that book, all of you will need to. As for the chamber we will have to locate and close the chamber forever."

Dumbledore had that signature twinkle in his eye as he said this.

As they left the office Harry had stayed behind with Dumbledore to ask a question "should we tell Andreas?" Harry asked "Harry… Andreas is dead." Dumbledore's voice cracked "that's right I almost forgot with all this…" Harry began crying "he was a father to me…" Harry had finally come to terms with what had been lost. "There there potter, I will be here to help you" Dumbledore had pulled Harry into a hug right as Harry's kneed gave out.

With the trio just leaving the Headmaster's office, both Hermione and Ginny had started crying. "What the hell is wrong with the both of you" Draco now having to hold them both in one arm each. "I don't know" Hermione started "but we can't stop crying" Ginny added "like our heart" Hermione "has been ripped from our bodies" Draco was now confused as all hell, the two girls with no relationship but threw Harry had begun using twin talk on him. "Let me get you back to the Griffindore House Common room." Draco had let them both lean on him as he walked down the hall.

Elizabeth Greenwald had woken up from a daze; the last thing she knew was her righting in this book that called itself Tom Riddle. She had mistaken it for Ginny's Diary when she was snooping around Ginny's belongings. She never liked Ginny and the fact that Harry was with her, and had conducted a plan of humiliating her. The first step was a polyjuice potion of Hermione Granger, then came entering the Griffindore House. Neville was willing to let her in, and the last step was getting out of there.

Her plan had gone off flawless, except the part where it was the wrong diary. With the failure of her mission did not completely fail. The diary had given her comfort, it had explained that he was an old Slitherin and was trapped in the book. If she just talked to him, he would finally be free.

Harry had returned back to the Dorm to find Ginny Hermione and Draco passed out in the Lounge. Ginny and Hermione was passed out on the couch, Draco on the other hand was passed out on the floor. "There you are Potter; don't worry about Malfoy I told him to sleep here tonight. We can't have students walking around the castle alone" McGonagall had addressed him. "That's fine Professor, if you don't mind I would like to move them to my room, I am now the husband of Ginny and Hermione and Draco is…" Harry was asking "yes I know Potter, and Yes it would be for the best" McGonagall knew they were all too tired to do anything.

After waking up Ginny, Hermione, and Draco from there nap, the four of them walked up the stairs to Harry's room. His roommates where fast asleep, including the block headed Ron. Harry had taken the Bed with Hermione and Ginny, he was too tired to fight with both of them and it was not right for him doing deny them a soft bed. Draco on the other hand had crawled into Ron's bed and fell asleep.

Harry was walking down a hall when he heard some noise coming from a room. As he opened the door he saw Hermione laying on a bed with her legs spread wide, Ginny had her head buried in between Hermione's legs. "We have been waiting for you Harry" Hermione said as Ginny slowly raised her head. "We even prepped ourselves for you… our lord" Ginny was giving a teasing lick of her lips after words.

Harry was not ready for this, he was only 12 years old but something made him walk over to them. "Yes you have, but you forgot one simple thing… that is going to prep me for this work out?" Harry had started unbuttoning his paints

Harry woke up to a loud scream, Hermione and Ginny both jumped at Ron's scream. "Why is there a Slitherin in my bead?" Harry looked over to see Draco now on the floor; Ron was pointing a want at him. "He needed a place to sleep, and I thought if you were going to try and be my friend you would allow him to sleep in your bed." Harry was now starting to draw his wand. "Ya I would but not with me still in it, I woke up to his arms around me. DO YOU KNOW HOW CREAPY THAT IS?" Ron had finally dropped his wand.

"It's not like I wanted you, I just had a good dream last night is all" Draco was turning bright read. "Why is Ginny in your bead… and there is Hermione again?" Ron was now wearing a puzzled face "RON, I am bonded to Harry; a god named Odin thought he would protect me." Ginny was trying to explain but the more she said the more red Ron got "that's it Potter, You're dead!" Ron had raised his wand only for Hermione to cast Avis; this made a flock of bird knock Ron over.

Draco had jumped and pined Ron to the floor "I don't know what you where planning on doing but Harry is my master and I cannot allow you to do anything to him." Draco making it very clear. "Ok ok, I get the point now get your queer ass of me!" Ron was pushing his luck and Draco was pissed "I'M NOT GAY!" Draco said as he balled up his fist and hit Ron in the face.

McGonagall had walked in and pulled Draco off of Ron "now what the Merlin is going on here?" She asked all of them. "Ron woke up in a prissy mood and decided to take it out on us, Draco here was just doing his job of keeping us safe" Ginny was fast to sell out Ron. "Is that how it is? 50 points from Griffindore, and detention for Mr. Wesley" with that she had walked out with the two girls and Draco. Harry didn't want to stick around to see how Ron was taking all of this.

what a fucked up way to wake up Harry thought it beats the normal wake up the twins usually give me Ginny's voice was in his head. Harry didn't want to know how they woke up there sister, he wanted to know what he was going to do to keep Ginny safe. Harry was headed to his first class when a nasty little surprise met him around the corner, it was Dobby the crazed house elf and he was righting something on the wall.

"Dobby! What are you doing?" "Harry Potter is not safe here, Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts." "What would Draco say if you caught you here?" With that Dobby disappeared with a pop. Harry went up to where Dobby was and looked at the wall. The dark lord will return, pure bloods align yourself with him or die! Why would Dobby right this, unless he was told to by his master? It was becoming clear that Lucius Malfoy was no friend of Harry Potter.

The days passed by and more threats where appearing on the wall. The Slitherins where now starting to pick on half bloods and mud bloods alike (not really changing all that much.) several students where petrified and Harry was trying to find out how Riddle was doing it. It was a Quidditch practice when Harry goes the rude awakening.

Harry and Ginny where out on the Quidditch field for practice, Ginny more of to watch Harry. Harry was flying as fast as he could to catch a practice snitch when the pain had hit him. He screamed in agony, Ginny had doubled over and fell to the Quidditch field. Harry was maintaining a hard time on his broom when the twins had noticed. It wasn't long before Harry couldn't hold on and fell from his broom. Both Fred and Gorge toke off to catch Harry only to be beaten by the caption.

"Harry what's wrong? Harry speak to me are you ok?" she had removed her helmet and was slowly descending. "Twins, go check on your sister this doesn't look good. And you" pointing to someone on the team "go fetch McGonagall and tell her we have to students down." With that the kid speeded off on his broom towards the castle. "I'm fine I just… need to rest." Harry was now talking but he had Hermione in his head and she was frantic.

Ginny was not feeling so well, Harry and Ginny where both escorted to the hospital wing by Fed and Gorge. As they reached the door McGonagall had come out to see what had happened to her prized seeker. After going inside and setting Harry down on a bead McGonagall had explained that Hermione was petrified just a little while ago. "This could be a side effect of you-know-what Mr. Potter"

Harry had laid there for a while before he fell asleep. In his mind he had found Hermione and Ginny holding conversation. Hermione in the usual belly dancer and Ginny in some loose and baggy but dominating looking clothes. "So do you know what did this to you Hermione?" Harry asked as calm as he could be. "It was a Baskalisk, and I had not looked it in the eyes. Most of information is in my hand" Hermione was trying not to sob.

Harry walked over and put Hermione's head in his shoulder "it's ok Hermione, I'm here for you." Harry was letting her cry, it was something Harry had felt he should do. "Ginny, would you be willing to let Hermione take over your body from time to time? It's for the best" Harry was thinking and that was a deadly pastime for him. "I think we could work something out, Hermione?"

As Harry woke up he had noticed yet another student being brought in. "if this continues at this rate we won't have room for everyone." Dumbledore was panicking (something Harry never saw before). It was only a matter of time before Hogwarts would be closed. There was a game tomorrow against some Slitherins for Quidditch. Harry had decided to defeat them and then defeat this monster that riddle had summoned.

All it took was a bludger to foil Harry's plans. Harry had to stay in the Hospital wing with a house elf from hell. Dobby had sworn it was to protect Harry; he could not get his Hands on Dobby but trying really hard to wring the house elf's neck. "If I could find out the entrance to the chamber I would be better off." Harry was talking to himself but was heard by someone hiding in the shadows.

Elizabeth Greenwald was snooping on Harry when she had dropped the book for Harry to read. The book open-ended and sucked Harry into a memory from the past. Harry had seen Hagrid and Riddle fighting about Hagrid's pet. When Harry was out of the Memory the book was gone and so was Elizabeth Greenwald.

After a couple of days and no more petrifactions had happened, it was almost too quiet around the castle. Harry was walking past the Girls laboratory when Harry heard the sound of a whimpering girl from the bathroom. "Are you ok?" Harry asked as he walked in "AND WHY WOULD A BOY ENTER THE GIRLS BATHROOM?" the voice screamed "I… I'm sorry I was just" the voice cut him off "YOU WHERE JUST GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME" Harry walked in even further "no I was going to try and cheer you up. Can you come out? I would really like to see you face to face" Harry had no idea what he started.

A ghost had floated out of the stall "hello, my name is moaning myrtle and I died here a long time ago" the ghost was not far from Harry. "You died here? Why would someone do a thing like that to… what did you see when you died" Harry now placing the memory together with myrtle's death. "I had heard a boy hissing to himself and I had walked out to show him a thing or two but then I saw a pair of great big yellow eyes" she had started crying again.

Harry had bolted from the bathroom trying to find Ginny. After passing a hallway he noticed something new under the original sign. Several teachers where already there, Harry downed his cloak of invisibility to stick around. "It is as we have feared Minerva, a person has been taken into the chamber of secrets" Dumbledore was conversing with McGonagall "sherly we at least know who professor?" she inquired "yes, Miss Ginny Weasly Potter. And Miss. Elizabeth Greenwald are both missing" Harry had heard too much. There was no way he was going to stand for this.

After finding Draco outside the Slitherin House and headed back to find the Defense teacher had packed up and left, Harry decided to descend into the Chamber. Draco was his only companion, that was until they ran into Professor Lockheart in the hall way. He was trying to escape but Draco lead him with them to the girl's bathroom. Harry had spoken in pauseltoung to open the door leading down and shoved Lockheart first.

It was not much time before Lockheart tried to faint his way out, Draco had put his sword away when all of a sudden Lockheart had jumped to his feat and fired of "Obliviate." Harry was caught off guard but Draco knew better and Drew his Rapier with a swiftness, he had redirected the spell only for it to hit the roof. Harry dove one way and Draco the other. Lockheart was caught in the middle of collapsing roof.

The head of Lockheart was visible on Draco's side of a gain rock pile. "Harry can you hear me?" Draco was panicking "I'm on the other side Draco, I'm also ok" Harry knew that Draco was not happy with this. "I'm going to continue on, you have to clear a way back for me and Ginny ok?" Harry was trying to communicate the best he could. "That sounds good, just remember to keep yourself alive" and with that Harry had walked down a hall to find what looked to be a giant safe door with snakes as decoration.

As he spoke to the door to open, it had swung open and showed him a long passage with snakes aligning the walk way. Harry had recognized it from his vision. He slowly entered looking for Riddle. Harry had noticed Ginny lying on the floor and Elizabeth Greenwald was kneeling next to her. "I thought you were a captive… but you look more like an accomplice." Harry's words had taken her by surprised "don't worry about her Harry, she will soon part to another world and I will be your bride" Elizabeth had tuned and laughed.

"All of this because you want me? Did you even stop to think that if she dies so do I?" Harry was Angry "of course I did Harry, that's why I pulled the strings I did to fool this little girl." Riddle's Voice was coming from behind him. "Why?" Harry asked "I win, the boy who lived will die and the girl will take my place. For I am Tom Riddle and you are dead" as riddle pointed the wand at Harry. It was the sound of a bird that had stopped Riddle from casting his spell.

Forks had flown in with the sorting had in claw. The bird had dropped it close to Harry and then landed on Harry's shoulder. "This is it, a song bird and a hat?" Riddle was taunting him. "If you feel like you could win then let's bet on it." Harry had said it before he thought about it. "What do you have in mind, Harry?" "If I win, then I get to claim your title as heir to Salazar Slitherin. If I lose then I transfer over my family name and titles to you. We swear on magic" both of them rose there wands and made the pack that the one who wins gains all in question.

After the pack was made Riddle turned and summoned the snake "_come forth and do my bidding…" _But Harry had interrupted his speech _"And obey the will of Harry James Potter"_ Riddle screamed at this "how dare you mess with my summoning you miserable Half-Blood" he had aimed the want at Harry only for Elizabeth to push him over. "crusio" Riddle had casted the spell on her, sending Elizabeth into what looked to be the most agonizing pain in the world.

Harry had taken up the hat and reached inside, his hands had wrapped around what felt like a handle. Harry had pulled out the Sword of Griffindore, he had walked up and pointed the sword at Riddle "surrender Tom, it's over for you." Riddle laughed a malicious laugh "your aiming at the wrong target Harry." Harry then realized there was a book in Ginny's Hands "worth a shot" Harry said as he focused all his energy and concentration into Ginny.

Ginny had risen from where she laid and picked up the book. "what are you… how are… STOP RIGHT THERE!" Riddle had gotten up and ran at Ginny. Harry had tackled him and stabbed the sword threw his chest. Ginny was moving to the will of Harry Potter, he had figured that giving Hermione a command worked the same for Ginny. She was no more than an extension of his body, with that he move her to the baskalisk where the snake looked at her "Harry James Potter demands you eat this book." Ginny was talking in snake, and the snake had done what was ordered of him, the book had gotten stuck on one of its teeth however.

The image of riddle faded and Elizabeth was laying on the grown unmoving. Ginny had regain conciseness. It was not long that Forks had taken them all to find Draco who had freed Lockheart. The group was teleported to the Headmaster's office. "and where have… is that… the sword of Griffindore?" Dumbledore was now impressed "that's not all professor; I am now the Heir to Slitherin, after defeating Tom Riddle in a Magic dual for title." Harry was beaming. "yes and now you are also the heir to Griffindore for having the sword summoned to you in battle is right to claim the title" Draco had opened his mouth.

Dumbledore did not look happy at any of this, why would he be heir so soon. It was not to happen until latter but I guess it never hurts to start a little early. Dumbledore had thought about it "if this is all true then I must escort you to Gringots and confirm it."


	8. Chapter 8

Writer notes: I am sorry but I had to modify some of the story, I hope you like the new ending seeing as there is no lemon I highly doubt it.

The House of Black and White

Chapter 8

It was the weekend when Dumbledore had taken Harry, Ginny, and Draco to Greengots. Elizabeth Greenwald was still out cold in the hospital wing. Professor Lockheart was also in the medical wing and with the bump on his head, out cold. With the three of them tagging along with Dumbledore, there wasn't much Harry could say to Draco but there was a very hot discussion going on in Harry's mind.

all I want to know is what my last name will be Ginny was arguing. well I don't know anything about wizarding traditions so I can't just say Harry was cut off. its simple Harry, you have so many title that you can have one woman for every title Ginny was starting to sound like Hermione Harry it's quite simple that you have to choose who is going to have what. If you want I think Ginny's parents are willing to teach you a thing or two about the wizarding title Hermione now defending Ginny.

fine but I think I should start by asking Dumbledore, he has helped me out so far Harry had ended the discussion, mainly for the fact that the room they had just entered. It was decorated with golden statues of what Harry thought was Goblin heroes. The office was owned by Ragnar Skullsplitter, he was head of Goblin Security. "Mr. Potter would like to see Warpnail to properly gain control over the house of black. He would also like to see the goblins in correspondence to the house of Gryffindor, and the house of Slitherin." Dumbledore was doing all the talking as agreed before the group left.

"That would all have to go through Nucklethorn, he is head of titles." Ragnar had said without looking up. "Dose Mr. Potter wish to also wish to gain a copy of his parent's will?" Ragnar had asked "no, if I remember there is no one allowed to enter the family vault" Dumbledore said with haste. "There is one house elf that is allowed" Ragnar had looked up at this point. "I would like a copy then" Harry asked before Dumbledore could.

With the claiming of four titles (White, Black, Slitherin, and Gryffindor) they held a meeting with Nucklethorn and four other goblins that included Warpnail. The meeting had gone quite well because all Harry had to do was try on two rings, the house of white and house of black rings where already on Harry's hands. "Looks like you have a lot of titles boy, we will need to talk with you alone." Nucklethorn was beaming at Harry "that will be all Dumbledore; your presence isn't needed here." The goblin stared at the old man.

As the rest of them left Nucklethorn had taken out a bottle of fire whisky. "You are entitled to several benefits as a holder of five households, as well as some benefits for having two of the Hogwarts heirs" Nucklethorn said as he poured two glasses of fire whisky. "For now having five houses in your family name, you are entitled to being treated as an adult in the wizarding world. As for the House of Gryffindor and house of Slitherin, you are entitled to command the Hogwarts ground and castle as you see fit. In other words Hogwarts declares you heir."

"So, I am no longer considered a child? What does that do for me?" Harry asked because Hermione told him to. "Well it means that you can officially marry, you can cast magic whenever you desire, and in the court you are held responsible for all your actions." Nucklethorn passed a glass to Harry "you also have the right to drink." ask him what id dose for his bonded wives Hermione still in his head and give away our secret? Ginny was there as well. "Say I where to magically bond with some woman, what would this do for them?" Harry trying to please both of them with his question.

"Well it would give them the same rights and each one would become part of a specific house. Did you want to start that now?" Nucklethorn had pulled out a piece of parchment. well should we do it? I'm going to have to some time? Harry asked them. It was a long pause then in unison the girls said YES "I would like to but only one of them are here at the moment" Harry told him. "That is fine we will do her first and when you can come back with the second one latter to complete hers." Nucklethorn had a big grin on his face.

It took several hours of working that included, checking the bond, signing papers and then deciding what family Ginny should take over. "How about the house of white?" Harry asked Ginny. "That would be great" she said with a smile on her face. Dumbledore was not happy with this; Harry was starting to slip away. There was too much power being given to Harry "I'm sorry lily I tried but your boy just had the knack for trouble" Dumbledore said aloud. Draco was noticing Dumbledore's actions and was piecing together his manipulations.

Ragnar had finally come back with a house elf that was holding onto a parchment that said the last will and testimony of James Potter. "The house elf has orders not to hand it off to anyone but you Mr. Potter." Ragnar said very loudly. "Well then bring it here, I wish to know what my parents wanted me to do." Harry said with a since of calm in his voice but his bond mates knew he was anxious to know what was inside.

After read the parchment he then rolled it up and asked Ragnar "say I wanted this will to be put in motion, who would I speak to?". "Well Mr. Potter I would suggest Brother Bloodpure, his is our Goblin Priest and reader of dead. He would be more than happy to read the will of Lord Potter." And with that Harry was escorted over to a solid steal double door with a cross on it. "Brother Bloodpure, we need a will read" Ragnar had opened the door. "One moment, I still need to find my staff" a scratchy old voice had answered back.

Harry now sat in a room with Brother Bloodpure discussing what they will say. "This would best to do in the goblin setting because if any one where to refuse it, Ragnar the skullsplitter would face off with them in one on one combat." The brother had said so passively. "Then there is the fact that we would have to contact this other family and see if the Marriage would go as planned. It could be that they have lost track of this and might have already married away their daughter to some other family."

More discussion of what to do had taken almost all day. Harry and Brother Bloodpure had come to the decision that it was best to leave out who harry was to live with. They also decided to hold the event in Greengots. It would happen during the summer after Hogwarts let out. Until then he would have to contact a family in another country. Hermione agreed to help seeing as the potion back at Hogwarts was made and administered to all the students who where petrified.

Harry was finally done for the day as to how much running around he had to do. He had stayed in the leaky cauldron over night with Ginny and Draco. Tomorrow would be a shopping spree that would end all shopping sprees. "So why where you pissed at Ron for calling you gay Draco?" Ginny had asked the boy when he was in the middle of making Tea for all of them. Draco had an odd way of making tea because he was dressed in an apron while doing so. "I would tell you but I don't want everyone to know about it." Draco said quietly. "I won't tell if you keep your mouth shut about what Harry is doing." Ginny had said it in a teasing tone.

"Well it is true that I am not gay, but that doesn't mean I can't find men attractive." Draco had lowered his voice. "So… that means you're…" Ginny not putting it together. "It means I'm bisexual Ginny, I like both sexes." Draco said with a grin on his face. Ginny gasped as the words left Draco's mouth. "The best part of all of this is I'm not looking for a man and woman to marry, I am looking for a special girl with something extra to grab onto." Draco had finished with the tea and poured it into three cups. Harry was so shocked he didn't even realize that Hermione had walked in.

It was the best verbal bomb shell Draco had in his arsenal of secrets. Hermione had asked what the conversation was about and wasn't all that surprised when Ginny told her. All of them had gone to sleep in the one room there was. Harry had explained some of the will to the girls because the room he was in didn't allow Harry's mind to be accessed so it would not be interfered with. He had also explained that he would need to find a wife for the House of Gryffindor and Slitherin, or he would be fined and striped of the titles.

It was a long night in the since that Harry's dream was yet again entered by the House of black and house of white representatives. This time however also had a Lion and a Snake accompany them. "Harry, you need to decide what house you will choose" the house of white demanded. "It is of great importance that you do not have access to both houses." The black hooded figure spoke this time. "I have come to a decision that will leave me with both house of white and the house of black… I call on the house of Gray for support in my hour of need." Harry had said the words in his sleep. At that moment the House of Gray representative had walked in and the other two hooded figures bowed.

"So you choose both paths, what a powerful choice Harry but I must remind you that both of these people will tempt you into doing their own will. Never give in, and never surrender your dreams." The house of Gray had spoken and with his words he faded.

The next day he had woken up to Hermione and Ginny topless, Draco had left the room before Harry woke up. Harry thought about playing with his bond mates when in the back of his head he Heard a voice say do it and die. Harry could only guess it was Hermione sense Ginny's body turned to him as Hermione's turned away. Harry walked down stairs to find Draco making some pancakes "so we could order it but you feel like cooking right?" Harry asked. "It usually puts me in a better mood" Draco said with a sigh.

After the girls woke up and got dressed, the group had gone off to Greengots so Hermione could become a registered wife of Harry Potter. It didn't take long seeing as the Goblins where ready this time, that and Hermione wanted the title of Gryffindor. With that out of the way Harry had taken 100,000,000 Gallions in total from all of the accounts. "Don't you think that's a bit much Harry?" Hermione asked. "I have two wives who are not only going on a wedding shopping spree, but might find something they like along the way. There is no such thing as too much." Harry had done the typical closed eyes but wide smile that made her laugh.

It had taken all day but the end result was another visit to Greengots for more Gallions. There was 3 cakes, four different kinds of plates, 7 different Letters of invitation (totaling over 1,000 people invited), along with clothes both dresses and casual, and to top it off Harry had bought the rights to Brittan's Quidditch team. Though he didn't own Brittan's team he had basically bought every player and put them on Harry's Quidditch team that now was allowed to compete for local teams.

"And why did you have to buy the Quidditch team again" Draco asked for the seventh time. "Because I feel I should start getting into a business and investing in something, I thought investing in what I like would be best" Harry said it logically. "I think you should find a new business or you would own every Quidditch team known to the wizarding world." Ginny made the comment. "And who asked…" Harry had stopped talking the second Dumbledore had walked in the room. "I see you have all had fun but now it is time for you to resume your studies." And with that Dumbledore had lead them to the fire place.

The rest of the school year had gone uneventful, so long as you called kicking every one's but at Quidditch uneventful. But now was the time for Harry to meet his new wife as she was coming in from France. "Are you positive you want me to do this?" Harry asked Ginny and Hermione who where in his dressing room. "Why would we object to you marrying someone your father was going to have to? We are Furious but we can't do anything about it unless we want the 300 year blood feud between your families's to continue." Hermione was pointing out. "But don't think for a second she is going to get any action while we are around" Ginny said and then shuddered.

Harry felt sorry for the woman, to think of a 45 year old woman not marrying because my father was already taken and then told to save herself for when I was an adult did seem a little cruel. Harry had kept his mouth shut only for the fact he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a honey moon. It was about time to start when Harry left, he was hoping she would understand that he was being forced into this by his father. He was thinking about running for a second so he didn't have to deal with this but then the music started and he looked down the aisle.

There was the figure of what looked to be all curves, the legs where nice too. Harry had thought it would be a 45 year old woman but she looked like 19 years old from here. He still could not see the face and was starting to become inpatient with the wait. It seemed like forever as she walked up the aisle but when she got to where Harry was he turned bright red.

"Do you Mr. Harry James Potter take this Girl to be your Wife? To love and to hold in times of weakness and in health?" the goblin had asked "I do" harry said. "And do you Fleur Delacour take this boy to be your husband? To give him your power and allow him to rule your life, for little or no reason at all?" "I do" the woman next to him said. "Then you are now magically bound by both magic and Goblin law, you may kiss the bride." With that harry had lifted the veil and planted a kiss on her lips. It was at that moment that harry had noticed she was even more beautiful that he had thought.

It was back in the dressing room that Fleur Delacour had started talking to Harry, and his wives where there as well. "I am sorry I'm not my mother but she got married after she found out that your father was not going to marry her. Instead the Marriage was to be passed down to her first born Daughter and His first born Son." She had told him. "So now you are Miss. Potter, is there anything we have to do to make this an official Marriage in the wizarding world" Harry asked. "No, with the bond in place so is the marriage"

Nothing good ever lasts for Harry, he had to go back to the Durslys. His wives had demanded they escort him home. To Harry's surprise, his wives had gotten into a long conversation with his Aunt about Marriage advise. Uncle Vernon had pulled Harry aside and asked hum "so Harry, how did you do it?" Harry smiled "it's a wizarding thing; I have five titles so I have to have five wives." Vernon looked shocked "you mean you have to marry two more? I don't think I could keep up with them" harry laughed.

"It's not about keeping up with them, the problem lies in keeping them all happy" and with that Harry and Vernon had entered the room to find Fleur laughing at a picture of Harry as a baby. "Why is it when I leave you girls alone something goes wrong?" Ginny had turned to face Harry. "Because your mistake was leaving us alone."

The night had ended with the girls leaving and his aunt and uncle had retired to their room. In his room he had found Hedwig with a letter. As he took the letter from Hedwig he brushed her feathers, opening it up to find a picture and a letter. The picture was of his parents standing next to another man. This man had black hair. The letter read…

Dear Mr. Potter

It has come to my attention that you have just been married to three women. I would like to tell you something that has yet to be revealed to the wizarding public. Harry, your God Father is none other than Serius Black. Serius was imprisoned in Azkaban for the Aiding in the Killing of the Potters. There are those out there who would think otherwise about this act. I am one of those people, mater of fact we believe that Serius was set up.

With our powers of for sight we have foreseen that Serius will break out of Jail. Whether or not he is after you we cannot tell. We tell you all this so you might know that there might be more to Serius than meets the nose.

Signed

The Forsaken

Harry reread the note several times, not knowing what to think if this. Who was the most important thing going threw his head. Hermione on the other hand wanted to know the meaning of more than meets the nose. Ginny was informing the others of what Azkaban was, while Fleur was contemplating the for sight bit.

They had worked it over in their heads so much that it had tired them out. Going to sleep that night Harry had seen Hermione in the usual Belly dancer Dress. Ginny was in her usual red tank top and blue parachute pants with a sexy red Hat that puffed up. It was Fleur that he was not expecting to see but she was there, kind of.

She was wearing a belly dancers top and parachute pants. It was as if her clothes where a mix of Hermione and Ginny. "I would not have expected something different from you." Harry said only to get an evil glare from Fleur. "I didn't know what you liked, maybe this would be better?" she said as her hands waved across her body. Her clothes changed and formed into a business suit, her hair went up into a bun and glasses appeared on her face.

She pulled a ruler out of nowhere and turned to Ginny "you have been a bad girl by infecting Harry's mind with your own wants and desires. It's time to face your spankings lady white." And with a grin Ginny and bent over, presenting her rear to Fleur "yes Ms. Potter I have been a very naughty little girl" Fleur had walked over to her in a very sexy manner. As she had gotten to Ginny she had summoned a chair and sat down. No words where exchanged as Ginny lay over Fleur's legs, Fleur had swung the ruler just grazing Ginny's ass.

The pain on Harry's face because of some one hitting Ginny, Then Harry saw it; the pleasured face of Ginny had almost made Harry Orgasm. Hermione had walked over and kissed Ginny on the lips, Harry had realized that he had not married any ordinary girls, but these girls where one of a kind. Another smack to Ginny's ass had forced him awake.

The summer had gone by almost without trouble; it was Dudley that started a fight with Harry. Dudley still looked at the situation as it was his house therefore his rules and Harry wasn't obeying his rules. So when Harry refused to make Dinner for him, Dudley swung his fist at him. Harry had moved to avoid Dudley's fist but didn't have to, Draco had been summoned to in front of Harry to protect him.

"You snot nosed little prick, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING!" Draco was screaming at Dudley who at this point was completely confused. "You had to pick a fight with this guy didn't you Harry?" Draco was now staring at Harry for getting him into this. "I don't even know what happened; you just puffed here on you're…" Draco interrupted "I am summoned to you when you are about to be hit so you can't get hurt" Harry now looked as if he understood the situation.

"So what you're his body guard? Don't make me laugh, you're like half my size" Dudley had underestimated Draco because at those words Draco swung at Dudley. Confused and now laying on the floor, Dudley was questioning if this was a good idea. "All right my sister is coming to visit so I want everything…. What the hell is going on here?" Vernon had walked around the corner to see Dudley on the ground with a bloody nose and Draco standing over him.

After a little bit of chat Vernon had pulled his son aside and had a little talking to. "You see boy, Harry isn't all that bad and if we make him feel welcome then he will pay us instead of Dumbledore." Vernon said to Dudley "but pops I won't be spoiled any more" Vernon looked at Dudley and said "you keep this up and you won't be spoiled anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry readers but I am ending the story and if you feel like taking it and molding it to all hell for your story then I would be happy to read it but I am going to finish another story and then start a new concept story for Harry.

If you do make a new one from mine please notify me I would really like to see your opinions on the story.


End file.
